From Andover To Chilton
by Izzyp26
Summary: Jess and Rory have been best friends since they were ey go to a private school called Andover...But when there is a Fire at school, it causes them to transfer to Chilton where they meet Logan Colin and Finn.What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

4/13/17

PLEASE READ:

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! This will be a Rogan! Unless u guys can convince me to take another route...I would love to get any suggestions or corrections in the comments so please review! IT WOULD BE A LOT OF HELP IF U CAN  
LEAVE SUGGESTIONS ABOUT SOME POP CULTURE REFERENCES THAT I CAN USE IN THIS STORY!

I OWN NOTHING...SOME LINES WILL BE USED DIRECTLY FROM THE SHOW,BUT I DO NOT OWN IT!

HERE IS WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW!

1\. Jess and luke live next door to Lorelai

2\. They are 17years old and in their junior year of high school

3\. Thisfanfic will be based in 2017 so pretend they would be in highschool

4\. Lorelai got pretty rich because of her chain of inns, so they stilllive in Stars Hollow butin a mansion.

with Jess except his dad pays for the house.

The rest is pretty self explanatory but feel free to ask questions!

Summary: Jess and Rory have been best friends since they were go to a private school called Andover...But when there is a Fire at school, it causes them to transfer to Chilton where they meet Logan Colin and Finn.

Lorelai and Rory were home on a Wednesday night flipping through the channels on TV to find something good to watch.

"Maybe we could watch Pretty in Pink?"

"Mom!We watched that last Wednesday!"

"No we watched Animal House!"

"We have never seen that movie!"

" Yeah, the one with John Belushi!"

"That wasn't him it was-"As Rory was about to finish her sentence there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"the duo said in unison

"Me"

"Mom do you happen to know anyone named...'me'?"

"I don't my beloved child...I find it a strange name...don't you?"

"Very strange...what if its the FBI?"

"Impossible!that bank job we pulled last week went off without a hitch!"

Jess stood outside listening to the Crazy best Friend and his motherly though they are crazy he has learned how to keep up with one of their crazy rants, and has even learned how to join in on was glad he befriended Rory that day he first met her...

 _He was sitting on the couchin the Gilmore Mansion reading 'Oliver Twist' when he heard the door open then close. He heard footsteps coming closer and looked up to see a little girl his age walk in and start scanning the library shelf for a heard her sigh then plop down on a seat A couple of feet away from looked sad, so he decided to see what was wrong._

 _"You ok?"Obviously oblivious to his presence,she jumped out of her seat when she heard his voice._

 _"Don't ever do that again!"_

 _"Sorry, I thought you saw me when I walked in."_

 _"Its ok...but jeez, you were like Ruth Gordon just standing there, make a noise!"_

 _"Rosemary's baby?"_

 _"Yeah?How did you know that?"_

 _"I like to read"_

 _"Well that's something we have in common...do you read a lot?"_

 _"Not much"_

 _She looked into his eyes and knew he was showed no emotion at all, but she just knew."Your lying." He smirked and sat next to her so he could ask the the question that was on his mind._

 _"Why did you look so sad when you came in Here?"_

 _"Oh, It was nothing" He looked into her eyes and knew she was didn't know how but he just knew._

 _"Your lying"_

 _"Ugh fine-"she was cut off,_

 _" you are a terrible liar by the ." Rory giggled and continued with the explanation of her mood earlier._

 _"Well first of all I did not want to come to this party in the first place.I could have been at home watching a classic like 'The Brady Bunch' with my mom or something like that!Then, Grandma and my mom start to fight,AGAIN about something like they cant spend a hour together without fighting over something!Next,I come in here looking for a specific book and j cant find it! And, to top it all off...I HAVEN'T HAD COFFEE IN THE PAST HOUR!"Jess was truly didn't even know how to about five minutes he looked at the girl to find her starting at the chair in the corner of the looked like she was about to strangle finally decided to say something._

 _"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't want to come here either my dad always drags me along to these things since my mom is..well, not here anymore."Rory snapped out of her daze._

 _"Im sorry to hear that."_

 _"Its fine I'm kinda used to it, but i might not have to come to these things soon because i over heard my dad talking to someone on the phone about sending me to live with my uncle in about a month or two. And about the Coffee thing, it can kill you ya know, it can also stunt your growth."_

 _"You sound like Luke, the guy that owns a diner in my small town the provides my mom and I with the exlir of I usually don't come to these society things because I don't actually live here in Hartford, my grandma and grandpa do."Jess nodded._

 _"So maybe i can help you find that book, which was it?"_

 _" 'Oliver Twist' "Jess smirked_

 _"I was actually reading that before you walked in." He motioned to the couch "Come" So she sat next to him and he flipped to the beginning of the book._

 _"Have you ever read it?"She nodded_

 _"About three or four times"_

 _"Huh...same here."So they sat he read to her and they discussed the book for hours just enjoying each others it was time to say goodbye they did not want to leave each other. As Rory was walking out holding her moms hand Jess stopped her._

 _"Wait you never told me your name...hmm...Cinderella"It was a clever nickname for her since she was about to leave without her jacket she left on the couch, which represented the glass slipper and he didn't even know her name._

 _"Its Lorelai Leigh Glimore Hayden lll or Rory for whats yours?"_

 _"Thats a really long name, its Jess Mariano by the way. Bye Cinderella."_

 _"Bye Dodger."_

 _"Dodger?"he questioned_

 _"You'll get it"she was one foot out the door when he answered._

 _"Oliver Twist?"She smiled and nodded, neither knew this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other._

"Hellooo. Jess?" He snapped out of his day dream

"Hey, sorry I was just thinking about just turn to channel 5."She let him in and they joined Lorelai on the couch.

"Why"

"You'll see."Lorelai flipped to channel 5, the news.

"Jess...you know how much i hate the news."Lorelai complained

"Just watch."She turned the volume up and the news reporter popped up on the screen and started talking:

"The fire has not yet been put out, but sources say that the cause was a oven in the cafeteria."

"Is that our school?" Rory asked shocked.

"Yup" was the only answer she her principal appeared on the screen.

"I have a message for all students of Andover, there will be no school for a couple of months considering the damage done to the building, but i do encourage you to apply to other schools to finish off the school luck."And it went back to the reporter.  
Lorelai turned off the tv.

"Well look on the bright side...you have no school tomorrow or Friday and that means we can-"Then the phone rang.

"You get it!"whined Lorelai

"Your closer!"complained Rory

"I'll get." Jess said standing up and looking for the phone.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know who even calls a house phone, I mean its 2017 for Pete's sake!" Lorelai said. Jess finally found it in Roys left shoe which was in the microwave and answered.

"Hello?Who is This?"The other person immediately said.

"Its Jess Mariano ."He replied quickly turning on his society had gotten used to it since his dad makes him talk to all of society with a mask on. He hated that, but would always be grateful for his dad paying for Andover.

"Jess how lovely it is to speak to you, but i am on a tight schedule so i must speak pass this message onto Lorelai and ,I saw the news about Andover so I have applied Rory for Chilton and I suggest you do the same, well I must be going, bye"He walked  
over to the Girls and told them what Emily said.

"Im gonna go sign up fir Chilton so I'll see u guys "

"Bye Jess."

"Bye Dodger"He smiled and walked out the door to his house next door and began to sign up for Chilton what was he getting himself into.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I hoped you liked the first chapter! I know it was a filler but i had to get some stuff Chapter will be better.I did use some lines from the pilot episode and some episodes from season i dont own it or the review and leave any suggestions!Thanks!


	2. Our Spot

Hey guys!I hope you like this chapter!It is much more interesting than the last one!This chapter does foreshadow some future drama! Plz Review!

For Disclaimer see chapter one

-—-

The next morning Rory woke up and stumbled out of bed. She walked into the kitchen about to make coffee. She was dragging her feet against the floor until she felt herself falling and let out a high pitched shriek.

"Gotchya."She looked up and was met with Jess's amused look

"When did you get here!"

"Ive been here for about 10 minutes, how did you not see me when you walked in?"

"I don't know, I really needed for making it by the way."She said as she walked to the already full coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"No problem, Anyways I found a new Book store in Hartford really close to Chilton about 10 minutes walking distance 5 minutes driving so maybe we can check it out and take a look at the 'famous' Chilton?"

"Sounds good. Are you gonna help out at the diner today?"

"Yeah until about 4:00"

"Its nice you help Luke out at the diner for free ya know?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice ever since my dad gave me a black card. You work at the inn for free."

"Yeah, well Grandpa gave me one be at Luke's a little before 4:00."She said as they were walking to the door.

"Bye Cinderella."

"Bye Dodger."She finished her cup of coffee and went up stairs to wake up her saw a note on her bed...

I had to run to the inn quick...Go to Luke's without me,you dont have to be at the inn to early...see you soon

-Lorelai

She went downstairs and got ready to go

To Luke' she was ready She grabbed the 'Fountain Head' book off the table and walked out the was walking and reading at the same time so she didn't notice she was about to walk into something...or more like was on one of her favorite parts of the book  
/when she felt herself bump into something then began to fall until two strong arms reached out and stopped immediately dusted herself off and picked up her book and her phone without looking at the person she bumped into.

"Im so sorry i was reading and I wasn't paying attention which is why I bumped into you so again I'm sorry and actually this the second time i have tripped and almost fallen this morning which shows how clumsy i am, and im talking to much sorry im-"she  
/was staring at her feet the whole time still oblivious to the person in front of her.

"Rory...Hey."

"Dean?"

"I haven't seen you in a while how have you been?"

"Dean, I-"

"Look Rory, I dont like how we ended and-"

"We wouldn't have ended if you didnt become so jealous and also let ME pick who MY friends were."

"Could you blame me?Jess was a bad influence on you so were Jacob, Jonathon and what was his name?Blake? I only wanted what was best for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Also it was obvious you and Jacob hada thing for each other. And your ' friend ' Tristan had a thing for you to."

"Dean I'm not your girlfriend anymore so i dont need to answer to you." She said walking away.

"Wait!" She turned around obviously annoyed.

"What?"

"I think we should back together." He was shocked. They dated back in her Freshman year of high school,9th grade. She is is in 12th grade now meaning they dated almost 2 years ago! To late!

"You don't have a boyfriend right?"She stayed silent.

"That's perfect then,we are both available!"

"Dean stop!I will not get back together with you I couldn't deal with our arguments and your jealousy! I'm sorry."She walked away to Luke's. He watched her retreating figure.

" I don't care what it takes, I'm getting her back."He thought to himself as he slipped on his apron and continued walking to work.

Rory entered the diner deep in thought,and sat at the counter waiting for Jess or didn't notice Jess in front of her.

"Hey. Hello? Rory? Rory? Ok your really worrying me now!"When she finally snapped out of her daze, she looked up fast and Splash!Ahh!Water was dripping down her face.

"Oops." She heard Jess say. She wiped the water from her eyes and gave him her famous death looked around and the whole diner was watching turned to Jess.

"You little..."Before she could finish he sprinted up the walked up those stairs as fast as she could, carful not to break the no running rule in the Gilmore rule book.

"Jess!"he was struggling at the door knob so she jumped on him right when he opened the fell on the floor and she began to tickle was laughing so hard his stomach started to hurt.

"If you want to survive promise to drive me anywhere i want in your pretty black mustang for the rest of your life!"

"I promise!I'm sorry" Then she stopped.

" Why would you do that?"

"You were zoned out, it was starting to scare me and why would you make that deal with me we have the same exact cars."

"Sometimes I don't feel like driving."

"Makes sense."

"Thought so."

"What were you so zoned out about anyways?"

"Well i kinda accidentally maybe ran into Dean." She said quietly

"Are you ok?"Its the only thing he could think to say since he was trying to hold back his anger. He told him to stay away from of course he didn't.

"Yeah just shocked."

"What did he say?"She explained the whole conversation to him and by the end Jess was furious.

"Who does he think he is talking to you like that?!Im done with him." He said standing up

"Jess dont, just drop it he isn't worth it." He turned and looked into her eyes, she really didn't want him to go after him.

"Fine."

" i have the usual?"

"Ya lets go."he said as they walked downstairs. She sat down at the counter when Kirk walked into the diner.

"Luke im ready." Luke sighed and turned around.

"For what kirk?"

"You know."

"I do?"

"I have been talking to you about it for the last few months."

"You have?"

"Yes, I am ready to work here." He handed him a paper with his headshots. "Here is my resume."Luke looked at it and laughed.

"No, so order or get out of my diner."Kirk sighed sat next to Rory.

"It took mom forever to take my headshots and complete my resume."he said grabbed his resume Luke had left on the counter and laughed.

"Kirk are you wearing eyeshadow?!"

"Is it that noticeable?"Rory nodded

"The blush is also really noticeable."

"I knew i was more of a tart color than i was a rose color.I told her!"

"But Im still rooting for you Kirk! Don't give up!"

"Your right I should be treated with respect!"Jess passed by and snickered.

"Luke I-"kirk started

"Get out."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye kirk."

"Thanks for the helpful yet harsh criticism."

"Anytime Kirk."

"I plan on sending you pictures of my next headshots to get your completely honest if you happen to find any better photographers than my mom call me."

"Ill keep a look out."

"Thanks Rory." Than he ran out of the diner.

"Luke can i have 3 copys of kirks headshots?"

"Why?"

"I want one."

"Why 3?"

"One for my room one for moms room and one for the fridge." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Thanks!" Jess set her food down in front of her and she began to eat.

The next few hours were pretty uneventful until Jess and Rory were driving to stopped in front of Chilton and ducked their heads to see if there were hunchbacks behind those gargoyles.

"It looks very..."

"Off with their heads?"

"Yeah"Jess started the car and drove off to the store looked small on the outside but huge on the inside...it was beautiful.

When they stepped in the strong smell of coffee immediately lingered at their nose. Theroom was dimly lit and the shelfs were so high there were tall ladders with wheels at bottom. Theylooked at each other,smiled and split up. Theywere  
looking around for about 30minutes until theyfound each other at the same time, theywalked around with each other for about 10 minutes until they came across a room barely visible because of a shelf in the way but there was just enough  
space to squeeze started to wiggle through.

"What are u doing!?"Rory said like she was screaming in a whispering tone.

"Seeing what's behind here...come on."He disappeared into the room and Rory followed.

It was medium sized room with a old looking tv and a DVD player. There were 3 mini sofas and a couple of small beanbags.

"Woah"they said. There wereboxes of dusty books in the corner so they sat and about an hour Rory spoke.

"Jess, this should be another one of our spots. Kind of like how the bridge is our spot in Stars Hollow,this can be our spot in Hartford."

"Yeah, that's perfect. But we have to promise no matter what,we cant tell anyone."

"Ok"

"Lets go get some coffee."

"Ok" They exited the room and made their way to the small coffee store that was linked to the shop.

"Two large black coffees please."

"That will be $4.20"Jess handed him the money and thanked him then they got their coffees and walked out.

"I cant believe you got me addicted to coffee as much as you considering I'm related to Luke."

" always get their way."

"That you do."he said as they got in the car.

Rory could barely sleep that and Rory would find out if they got into Chilton tomorrow. What if one got in and the other didn't?Well she will just have to wait and see...

I hope you liked this chapter! The nextone should be soon!plz review or ask questionsill be happy to answer.


	3. The News

For disclaimer see chapter one

Rory woke up the next morning dreading Today's Friday Night dinner. Shestayed up all night anxious about wether she and Jess got into Chilton. Sheput her pillow over her face and attempted to fall back asleep, until she felt someone on the

corner of her bed. Sheknew who it was. He did this alot, where he would bring her coffee and they would fall asleep.

"Jess?"

"Hey."

"Coffee please."

"Here." He said handing her the cup. Aftershe drank it, she patted the spot next to her and he layed down. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

1hour later Lorelai walked in andwas completely unphased by the two teens sleeping together. They had done it since they were little and she knew it was completely platonic. She also didn't care that Jess was in her house so early when nobody let

him in. He had a key to the house and Rory had a key to his shook them both awake because she had to leave to the inn soon.

"Wake up guys!"

"Lorelai!"

"What!"

"You didn't bring coffee!"

"I thought you did that when you woke her up?"

"I did,we only had one cup!"

"Yikes...you screwed up there!"

"Just get the coffee!"

Lorelai speed walked to the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee, and one for Jess too. The whole town knows the Gilmores got him to be addicted to it as much as they were. When she walked back in,she handed Jess a cup and began waking up Rory.

"Rory wake up!"she said as she handed her coffee.

"What time is it?"

"10:30. Im gonna go to the inn see you guys soon lets meet at Luke's at 6:00 and from there we'll go to Friday Night Dinner."

"Ok. Wait what do you mean "lets meet"? Im working at the inn arent I?"

"You dont have to come in shouldn'tbe that busy."

"Ok bye mom."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye guys." Then she left.

* * *

They eventually got up at around 11:30 to get ready. Jess walked across the hallway to his room to take a shower and get ready. They had become so close that at 6 years old, they had already established that the room across from Rory's was his. Same in  
/Jess's and Luke's house. On the inside and outside, the houses were identical. They both had 3 stories,not including the basement,and balconies. There was a pool and jacuzzi in their backyards also. On the first floor of the houses it was the living  
/room you walk onto when you first enter the house, which led to the kitchen. From the kitchen, was the second living room,the one that was mostly used. It had a big tv and a big crescent shaped couch.

Upstairs on the second floor was Lorelai's room and fourextra guest rooms. Thethird floor was the biggest. Rory's room was at the end of the right side of the hallway and Jess's room across from her. There were 10 rooms in total including Jess and Rory's  
/room, but besides their rooms,four more belonged to other people, so there were also four gest rooms on the third floor. All the rooms were the same. King sized beds, their own bathrooms and huge closets.

In the basement it was a movie room. There was a big screen like in theaters, 15 movie theater seats in the back and 3 reclining love was a mini kitchen in the back that held all the snacks and drinks. In the other corner of the room was 7 shelfs holding  
/movies. In front of the seats, there was a large rectangular 'hole' in the floor that held 2 mattresses, pillows and blankets where she, Jess and her other friends would sometimes sleep during movie nights.

When Jess got out of the shower, Rory had already showered, gotten ready and was drinking coffee. Hewalked over to the coffee pot and poured himself Coffee.

"What do you wanna do today?"she asked him.

"I don't know, any suggestions?"

"Nope."

"Well Luke will probably want me to work at the dinner."

"I guess Ill go to the book store."

"Ok, well I'm guessing your gonna want to eat so lets go to Luke's?"

"Ok."

* * *

They walked out of the house and immediately started talking about a new book Jess was reading. Until they saw a shadow over turned around only to find Dean there.

"I told you to stay away from her." Jess practically growled.

"And since when do I have to listen to you?"

"Your right you don't have to." Jess said

"See... Where's your smart rema-" Dean was cut off. And Jess put his finger up to sush him.

"Sush... I don't argue with idiots because then they bring me down to their level and beat me with experience." Rory started cracking up and decided to join the conversation.

"Look Dean I don't want to talk right now, comeon Jess." She said grabbing Jess's sleeve and pulling him away from Dean.

* * *

They entered the diner and she sat at the counter while Jess started cooking for her since he knew what she wanted. She looked outside and saw Dean looking at her from a distance. He smiled, but very creepily. She felt a shiver go through her body but  
/brushed it off. Jess sat her food in front of her and she began to eat.

"Thanks."she said

"Anytime."

"Also for what you did back there."

"That's what best friends are for, right?" He asked. She smiled at him and continued eating.

* * *

When she was done, she said bye to Jess andLuke, and walked to her house to get her walking past Doose's market, she looked in and met Dean's eyes. She felt another shiver go through her. She walked faster until she was at her house. She quickly  
got into

her car and drove off.

When she got there, she couldn't find parking so she parked a block away and walked. When she was almost there, somebody dropped their phone, but didn't notice because she was wearing wireless shepicked up her phone and tapped on her shoulder. The  
girl took

off her headphones and turned handed her phone to her and the girl looked so glad.

"Thank you so much!"

" No problem."

"Are you from around here?" The blonde asked.

"Uh... I go to a school around here, or well used to, there was a fire so I'm moving schools ."

"Oh,so you went to Andover? I heard it on the news."

"Yeah Idid."

"Where do you plan on going?"

"I applied to Chilton."

"Thats funny! I go there!"

"Really? It would be nice to know someone there besides my friend thats coming with me."

"Your a Junior right?" She asked getting excited.

"Yeah."

"Well I'll see you Monday!"

"Maybe, I still don't know if I got in."

"Well ok,bye... oh I'm Stephanie by the way."

"Im Rory, bye."She said and they both walked separate ways.

* * *

Rory was curled up on a bean bag in the corner of the store reading and drinking coffee when she got a call.

"Hello?"she said

"Is that really how you answer your phone?"

"Hi grandma."

"Try again." Emily said then hung up. 1 minute later, she called back.

"Hello Rory Gilmore speaking." She said rolling her eyes.

"Much better!"

"I thought so."

"Are you giving attitude? I cant tell over the phone? You are becoming to much like your mother."

"Sorry grandma."

"Anyways, I want Jess at Dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"You will see."

"But I don't know if-"

"I'll see you three at Seven pm sharp don't be late. Bye." And she hung up.

* * *

Rory showed up at the diner at 5:45 to convince Jess he was going to dinner tonight.

She walked in and greeted Jess.

"Hey." She said

"Hey."

"Look I don't know why but my Grandma wants you at Dinner today and theres no getting out of this one." She quickly said. He sighed, no use fighting it.

* * *

They were finishing desert when Emily started talking.

"I have the news... Rory, you got into Chilton!" Rory's Her face lit hugged everyone at the table as they congratulated her. Then Emily continued,

"You were very lucky because there were only eight spots left."

Then Jess got a call.

" Im sorry I have to take this he said then walked out.

* * *

"Hello?"

"You got in!"

" I did?!"

"Congratulations Jess!"

"Thanks uncle Luke!"

"Well, I'm gonna let you go because I know you are at Emily's "

"Bye." Then he walked back in the room.

"I got in!" Was the first thing he said.

"Yay!" Rory hugged him and everybody congratulated him.

* * *

"We should have a movie night to celebrate!" Rory said on the way back home.

" I think im gonna go to sleep when i get home, but you guys can." Lorelai said.

" Ok drop me off at Doose's and ill get snacks Jess you pick the movie."

"Ok." They said, and dropped her off.

She filled up her basket with junk food and paid at the register. When she was walking home she felt like someone was following her. She turned around and was met by Dean.

"Get away from me!" She said.

" Not this time!"He said grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into the alley.

* * *

Jess was starting to worry. Where was she? It usually doesn't take her this long. He grabbed his jacket and jogged to Doose's. What if she was with Dean?! He sped up until he neared the alley. He heard muffled screams that sounded like her. He peakedhis  
head and saw Dean forcefully kissing her. He ran to him and punched him straight in the jaw causing him to fall. He got back up trying to find hisbalance but Jess punched him again and he fell with a thud and did not attempt to get back up.

He ran to a crying Rory her lips were swollen and her wrist werea bright red. He wrapped his arms around her and began to walk her home. She cried the whole way back while Jess comforted her. He took her up stairs and she did,  
he laid down next to her in the position they were in earlier. He rubbed circles on her back until she fell asleep. When he knew she was completely asleep he got up and walked to his room to make a call.

"Hello?" He said

"Jess, why are you calling so early?"

"Its aboutRory... I think its time for you guys to come back..."

Cliffhanger! New chapter should be up soon! Leave a review! The next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the Delay... i had a slight writers block and i was having trouble uploading...the next chapter should be up soon.

Chapter 4: First Day Of Chilton

Previously…

He rubbed circles on her back until he knew she was completely he knew she was completely asleep,he got up and went to his room to make a phone call.

"Hello?" He said

"Jess why are you calling so early?"

"It's about Rory… I think it's time for you to come home…"

"What happened?" The voice asked, obviously worried.

"Look, I don't know the details, but basically we applied to Chilton and we got in-" Jess started to explain.

"Congrats, bro!"

"Thanks! Anyways, we were gonna have a movie night so she went to Doose's to get the essentials-"

"It was Dean wasn't it?!" the voice practically screamed.

"Yeah, but-" Jess was cut off again.

"I'm going to kill him! Slowly and painfully like Jason Morales killed Jaden Frazier in the 1986 movie with Jimmy Dencher. You know which one I'm talking about? Oh, I remember...the name it was 'Last Time' and-"

"Dude, stop interrupting me." Jess went on to explain the story and, by the end, the person on the other side of the line was furious.

"We're coming home," he Finally said.

"As in, all of you?" Jess asked.

"Yup, we'll figure something out. I don't know when, but we'll be , it's probably really late over there considering it's really early over here so I'm gonna go. See you soon, bye." He replied.

"Bye." Jess said, and then he hung up. He went back to her room and layed down next to her. He looked at the clock. It was late. He turned off the light and fell asleep.

Rory woke up and looked over at Jess. He was still sleeping. He looked peaceful, so she didn't wake him. She tried to remember last night until all the memories started to come to her. She snuggled next to Jess as silent tears started to stream down her face. She hated being like this. She knew she was strong and independent, but whenever it came to stuff like this...family and her love life, she could never hold up. She tried not to let it show to anyone. But she trusted her close family and best friends. They could read her like a open book. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice how loud she was sobbing.

Jess woke up when he heard loud sobs. He slowly turned his head and saw Rory crying against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Then Lorelai walked in with coffee. Jess walked out of the room knowing Lorelai would want to talk to Rory.

He worked at the diner until 6:00 then went over to Rory's house. He walked upstairs to her room and found her reading.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

She looked up from her book.

"Good, I talked with my mom and I feel fine," she answered.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. I even-" she was cut off when Lorelai walked into the room.

"Hey guys, I just found out you guys start Chilton on Monday, so I hemmed both of your uniforms," she said

"What!?" they asked at the same time.

"How do you 'hem' a guy's uniform?" Jess asked.

"You'll see." She said running downstairs to get their uniforms. She came back upstairs and handed them the uniforms. Jess went to his room to change while Rory began changing in her room.

When Jess walked back into the room Lorelai was proud of what she had done. Although it wasn't a lot, Jess made it work. Lorelai tightend the shirt so that it was fitted, and not like the baggy ones the regular uniforms were like but not so tight it would easily light blue button up shirt was just fitted enough it showed the outline of his six pack. She fixed the baggy khaki jeans so that they weren't as baggy, but still weren't like skinny jeans. Overall it looked great.

Rory's skirt was hemmed about three inches above her knee, and her shirt was tightened to show her curves. The skirt was tightened a little at the hips, but still slightly flowy at the bottom. She looked beautiful, but like she wasn't even trying.

On Monday they woke up early, half excited half nervous for their first day at Chilton. They both got up, had coffee and breakfast, then went to get ready. They took showers, brushed their teeth then changed into their uniforms.

Rory sneaked into Jess's room while he wasn't looking and grabbed one of his ties. She put it on and loosened the tie so it wasn't tight around her didn't wear a lot of makeup so she just put on mascara and lip gloss. She straightened her hair, then curled it a little at the bottom so it looked wavy. She put on the long black socks and put on her two inch pumps. She put on a necklace and her favorite bracelet, the one with a lot of charms on it. She put on the Chilton blazer, grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs for more coffee. She poured two cups of coffee in the to-go cups and walked out the door with Jess. They got into his car and drove off.

They got to Chilton, and Jess parked his car in the front.

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said, then they stepped out of the car. They looked around and noticed everybody was looking at them. Jess walked around to the passenger side of the car, and draped his arm over her shoulders and they started walking.

"Jess, do you know where we're going?"

"Nope," he smirked

"Jess! We should ask for directions! What if we-" She was interrupted by a perky high pitch voice.

"Rory?! You're here!"

"Oh, Stephanie? Hi!"

"I'm so glad you're here! Where are you heading?"

"We were actually looking for the headmaster's office."

"You were looking… I was just walking. I would have found it eventually," Jess chimed in and smirked, Stephanie laughed.

"Are you guys dating?" She asked, because she noticed how he had his arm draped over her shoulder. They looked close, and they definitely weren't siblings because they didn't look alike. Rory had straight chestnut colored hair while Jess had darker,almost black hair and brown eyes. They were about to answer when a deep voice called them.

" , Mr. Mariano, I will see you in my office now. Please follow me."

"I'll see you later Steph," Rory said

"Bye guys."

"Im very glad to have you two students here at Chilton," Headmaster Charleston started saying as Jess and Rory sat down.

"And I looked at your records." Jess winced at that. He had good grades but…

"Mr. Mariano. Straight A's. Good job, I expect you to keep those grades here at Chilton. But your participation at Andover was not good. So I decided to talk to your teachers. They all agreed that you were very smart, but did not participate in class or in school activities. But you are required to do both here at Chilton. Your teachers say you're a wonderful writer, so I reserved you a spot on the Franklin, and you are required to be at all meetings."

"As for you, , You also have straight A's. You were on Andover's Newspaper, so I also reserved you a spot on our Franklin. Your teachers say you were a great student all around, but school started two months ago, so you are both behind. Here Are your schedules," he said handing them each a paper.

"I assume you know about our schedule here at Chilton, each class is one hour long, and everyone that is in your first period class will be in all your other classes, except for electives. Have a wonderful day."

They were relieved when they saw their schedules. They had all the same classes.

Period 1, English.

Period 2, Math.

Period 3, P.E.

Period 4, Science.

Period 5, History.

They didn't have the same electives though, Jess had Robotics and Rory had Speech/Debate.

"I have some info on the new kids."

"Collin how did you get this?" Logan asked looking into their files. He couldn't help but notice how pretty the girl was.

"I have my ways," he answered.

"Mate, this Jess dude looks like he can give us a run for our money. He's very handsome which means he can take away possible 'dates" Finn said. Logan ignored him and looked through the Files. He finally handed them to Colin and started to head to first period, English.

Rory and Jess finally found Mr. Medina's English class. It was still empty, so they introduced themself to Mr. Medina and he informed them that there were no assigned seats. Rory wanted to sit in the front, Jess wanted the back, so they compromised for the middle. They started talking about the newest books they were reading, but they were so focused on their conversations that they didn't notice other people start to enter the classroom.

As Logan entered the class with Colin and Finn, they noticed the two new students sitting in the middle of the class. Finn immediately went and sat next to Rory. Logan sat behind Finn and Colin behind Rory.

"Hello Love, im Finnegan Morgan, but you can call me Finn, what might your name be?"

Rory turned to Jess "He's Exotic, I like that." Jess laughed. Rory turned to Finn.

"Im Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden lll. Rory for short. And this is Jess Mariano."

"Gilmore Hayden? Mariano? Those are some of the biggest names in Hartford!" Finn said.

"Who are you guys?" Jess said motioning to Logan and Colin.

"Im Logan Huntzberger and this is Colin McCrea." He said motioning to himself and Colin.

"Huntzberger? As in Mitchum Huntzberger, the newspaper mogul?!" Jess and Rory said at the same time.

"Yeah."Logan said.

Just then, the bell rang and Mr. Medina started speaking.

"Well class, as you know we have been reading and discussing shakespeare for the past two months, so I am going to assign you a project. You will be writing and performing a script for a scene from Romeo and Juliet. I will be assigning your groups and scenes today and each person has a specific character to play." He started handing out papers to students that had their group numbers on them.

"I got group three. I'm Romeo." Logan said.

" Me two. I'm a knight."Said Finn.

"Same here. I'm a...baker? There's a baker in this?"said Colin.

Jess and Rory didn't get handed their group numbers so they went to ask Mr. Medina.

" Mr. Medina? Sorry to bother you, but I noticed that we didn't get assigned a group."Rory said

"Oh, sorry about that, you can pick any group and i'll just write you in."

" how about that one?" She said pointing and Logan Colin and Finn.

"Yeah, that's fine." Jess answered.

" Are you sure? They usually don't do their work, which is why I always put them together, so they don't hold anyone back."

"We're sure."they said

"Ok, but I will add some more people to your group just in case."

"Thanks Mr. Medina." They said, then went to sit down with their group.

"Love, Mate, your back!" Finn said referring to Jess and Rory.

"Yeah… Look, Jess and I decided to be in your group, but Supposedly you don't do your work. That's about to change. All three of you will do your part of the project. No excuses. If you don't there will be fatal consequences. Don't try me. If we don't get an A, then you will discover what those fatal consequences are. Got it?" Rory said fast in one breath. They were amazed at how fast she said that, but afraid to find out those consequences. Jess laughed at their faces.

"Yeah." All three of them said immediately.

"Good." She said sitting next to Finn with Jess on her other side.

"Well Rory Was assigned Juliet and I was assigned knight #2" Jess said.

"Hi! Um, asked me to join your group." Said a Petite brunette.

"Oh, hi! What's your name?" Rory said

"I'm Madeline but you can call me Maddie."

"I'm Rory, this is Jess." She said as Maddie sat down.

"Oh, hi Rory! put me in your group."Said Stephanie as she sat down. Logan and Finn inwardly laughed. They knew Collin had a big crush on her.

Shortly after, another blonde came and sat with the group. "Hey I was asked to join your group but all the parts were taken so im supposed to be the im Louise by the way."

"Im Rory and this is jess."

"Well I'm assuming this is everyone… So who were you guys assigned?"Jess said motioning at Steph and Maddie

"I'm the bakers wife… There's a baker In this?"Said Steph

"I'm a...jester?" Said Maddie

"Ok, let's start." Rory said.

They worked all period and eventually got halfway through the script, but Rory suggested they come over after school to continue. Then the group showed Jess and Rory to their next class.

"Are there assigned seats in this class?" Jess asked.

"No none of the teachers really care."

Just then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, so today we have two new students. Rory Gilmore Hayden lll and Jess Mariano. You two may take a seat wherever you would like." Rory and Jess sat with the Group and class started. Rory sighed. She was already tired and she knew it was going to be a long day.


End file.
